Her Emotions
by ForTheLoveOfALovatic
Summary: She's concerned for me but how is that so when she doesn't even know the half of it? Mitchie/Alex. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story idea.**

**Enjoy!**

I watched as rain dripped down my bedroom window. I had my back leaned against the wall. And in all honesty don't think I have moved from this position in an hour. Numbness has taken over my lower half. To be fair the only reason I know I have ass cheeks anymore is from having my one hand tucked slightly underneath them. I kept my eyes glued to the window, Each drip seemed to want to win a race, or at least that's what I tell myself. As a child it always seemed like the drops were in competition. I would watch as the tiny water beads race from top to bottom of the window. I had almost forgot about the water drip race until now.

A knock on my door breaks me from my intent window gazing. "Hey Mitch, Alex is here should I let her in?" My mother asks practically screaming through the crack in the door.

I sigh outwardly "Yeah let her in."

I push my body up and stretch out my stiffened joints. As I pull my arms over my head I hear my door creak open and almost immediately followed by Alex's concerned voice. "Hey Mitch"

I smile weakly at her. "Hey"

She walks over towards me. Her strides are short and anything but confident. She seems hesitant, as if I'm some sort of animal that is waiting to pounce with one wrong move. Once she is closer to me she takes a seat on the floor. I raise my eyebrow, why didn't she sit on the bed?

She stretches her neck to look up at me and tilts her head to the side in a questioning matter. "Mitchie what's wrong?" Her face is filled with concern. Her thumbs intertwine quickly as she waits for my response. Twiddling her thumbs has always been a habit of hers when she nervous.

"Nothing's wrong Lex." I state simply. But I know just saying that is anything but enough for Alex. We've been friends long enough for me to know that she'll demand more of an explanation. Actually she'll probably beg for more then I can give her because that's just how she is. She nags and nags getting every detail she can out of me. Details that originally I didn't even know existed. But hey why should I complain? At least someone cares.

You see me and Alex have been best friends since we were 13. Even though that's only a little over four years she is the most important person to ever step foot in my life. We immediately clicked when we met our freshman year. I was the awkward shy girl that sat in the back of the bio room, and she was the new girl. Somewhere in the first month of class we got assigned a project. Long story short we scheduled to do the project together at my house and honestly the rest is history.

Now four years later she's my best friend. She knows almost every thing about me. From my favorites, down to the deeply kept secrets. She was the first person I ever talked to about my overly absent father, who's story I'll explain eventually. She's pretty much my rock. No matter what time of night we don't hesitate to call each other. So many nights have been spent going over each others problems and explaining that together well make it through any of them. But at the same time were not always dealing with our problems, we watch movies, go to parties, you know normal teenage girl stuff. But everything we do is done together, for the most part.

Thus being said its no wonder why I'm in love with her. And Yes you heard correctly I love Alex, I am that cliche girl thats in love with my best friend. And I know I said she knows almost everything about me but that's why the word almost is even in that sentence. She has no idea my feelings for her and I have zero intentions of ever telling her. Why? Because ill lose her. Even though she's never had a boyfriend she's clearly straight. And even though I know she wouldn't completely stop being my friend if she ever found out about my feelings for her things would get rather uncomfortable between us. We are very touchy with each other. We cuddle when we sleep and we lay in each others arms when we watch tv. All of that would seem strange if she knew I loved her.

Anyway, she reaches her hand up and places it on my leg. "Mitchie theirs something wrong. I haven't even seen you in three days"

I try to ignore her hand as I come up with an excuse for being so absent the whole weekend. The problem is her hand is sending chills down my spine and I don't even know myself why I haven't left my room since Friday after school. "I don't know what's wrong, but I swear I'm fine I just needed some alone time."

She looks at me just as concerned as before. "But three days with your phone shut off is a little much don't you think? And your mom told me you have barley left the spot your sitting in on your bed let alone leave the room."

I look down at her hand. She is rubbing her fingers together. I look back at her eyes and she looks me dead in mine. Like she's searching for an answer. "Sorry Lex I don't know. I'm just stressed that's all. Can we just like lay down?" I ask hoping to pull her away from this conversation.

She looks down at the floor for a second. Her hand drops from my leg and she pulls the blanket that's underneath me to assist her as she stands. "Fine. But I'm serious Mitch if theirs something wrong you can tell me."

At first I am shocked that she dropped the conversation so quickly. Like I said before Alex rarely lets me get away with minimal detail, let alone not even giving her an answer. She lets her body fall next to mine and I immediately wrap my arms around her waist. She tilts her head back into my chest and let's out a slight groaning noise to show she's content with our position. I place my face in her hair and try my best to sturdy my voice before speaking. "If anything was wrong I'd tell you."

She doesn't answer for a few seconds. Instead she just nods her head lightly. After another second she lifts her arm blindly and holds her pinky finger in the air, "Pinky promise?" She questions.

I smile at her adorableness before locking my own finger with hers. "I promise"

In almost no time her breathing is light, and I know she's asleep. Clearly she was exhausted. I look at the clock, 9pm. I guess we're sleeping for the rest of the night. Even though I didn't plan on sleeping so early, or having Alex sleep over I should almost always expect something like this with her. I smile and kiss the back of her head lightly. "Goodnight Alex" I whisper.

A faint groan leaves her mouth and I take that as a "goodnight" back. I pull my arms tighter around her waist, making her as close as possible, and no I'm not being creepy we just always sleep this close. I guess for her it's comfort, but I don't actually know. Honestly I always wonder why she likes to sleep like this. I also wonder why she sits on my lap and why she lays hear head on my chest when we watch movies. But my only practical response is that we're really close best friends, and that's all.

Surprisingly enough I don't always like to be so touchy with her like this. It gives me a faint idea of what it would be like if I actually had her, if she actually loved me too. But then I snap back to reality and realize that I don't have her. And the extent of her love for me is like a sister, nothing more. But then some days, like tonight I'm content. Just having her in my arms like this keeps a smile on my face. Which today almost seemed as if it was impossible to do.

Gradually my eyelids feel heavy and I know I'm about to fall asleep. I lean my face into her hair one last time, "love you Lex" is the last thing I say before sleep soon consumes me as well.

**That's it for now, please review and let me know what you think! Good? Bad? Annoying? **


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to take a second to thank you guys SO much for the reviews last chapter! I didn't even expect to get one let alone the amazing ones you left me so thanks guys! **

**Anyway I wrote this chapter on my phone, so I'm apologizing ahead of time for spelling mistakes and also the fact that its not my best. If you guys really hate it ill rewrite it! I was bored in class toady and decided to type it fast then. So let me know if I should keep this up or not! **

**Enjoy! **

My eyes slowly fluttered open as the sound of my name rang through my ears. "Mitchie wake up." I rubbed my hands heavily over my eyes before looking up at Alex standing over me. "Mitchie"

I looked over at the clock, 10am. "I don't want to get up" I groaned before slamming my face into the pillow that once laid underneath my head.

"Mitch no" Alex groaned loudly. "I've been up since six." I could feel her hand slam onto the blankets.

"That's your fault" I laughed.

"How is it my fault you slept for like 13 hours?"

I groaned, "I don't know, maybe because someone kicked me all night long."

She gasped jokingly, but at the same time I could tell she didn't realize that what I had said was sarcastic. "I don't kick you" she yelled.

"I know" I stated simply.

She was silent for a second, probably trying to understand my stupid morning sense of humor. "Then what the fuck Mitchie wake up!"

"No Alex I'm tired" I let my words drag lazily. "Just lay down with me again, it's not like we have anything to do today."

She scoffed. "No. I don't want to lay back down, that's all I've been doing. And anyway if it wasn't a holiday weekend we'd be in school right now."

I pulled my head from the pillow and looked at her. "What is that even suppose to mean? These stupid president holidays are what extra sleeping days are for!"

"Yeah because that makes a lot of sense." She sat on the corner of my bed. I only knew this from the sudden dip in the mattress.

I was in no mood to get up. I was actually in no mood to do anything today. Just like the few days prior I had no motivation to do anything but sleep, and maybe stare into space getting lost in my own thoughts. "Alex really though, I'm still tired I just want to sleep."

She stood up and walked towards me so I could see her. I guess she figured I was to lazy to even tilt my head to see her at the end of my bed. I just now took notice to the fact that she was dressed in a new outfit, probably one she brought in her bag last night. Her make up was done and her hair was fixed nicely. I don't blame her for getting ready considering she had been wondering around my room since six.

"Okay go back to sleep. I'm giving you till six o'clock to do whatever you need then I'm coming back here to get you."

I raised my eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

She made her way towards my door. " What I mean is you better charge your phone, set your alarm and be ready by six because you can't stay in bed forever."

"And if I don't?" I question.

She laughed. "I'll be up here at six so its either you can get ready and dressed on your own before then or I'm dragging you out of this house in what I assume you've been wearing and slept in for the past three days."

"I hate you" I stated before rolling over to face away from her.

"Love ya too" she cheerfully yelled over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

I waited until the house was silent before I got out of bed. I checked out the window to see Alex's car pull out of my driveway. I didn't want to give Alex the satisfaction of getting me up and out of bed. That would just make her think she had more control over me then she already knows she does. I searched around the floor for my phone charger. I hadn't used it in four nights so it could be anywhere by now.

I honestly did wonder why I got in moods like this. Moods where I didn't want to leave my house for days, and staying in bed sounded like the most perfect escape from the world. As much as I complain, thank god for Alex. I may not always be in a great mood but she always tries to help me out. Even like today, as much as I don't feel like getting myself ready by six, which in reality is a huge amount of time, it's good she's here to make sure I do. Without her theirs no doubt that I'd be in my bed for the rest of the day.

After searching through piles of papers on my desk I finally found the white cord that charges my phone. I plugged it into the plug closest to my bed and set an alarm, 4pm. That gave me enough time to shower, get dressed, and show Alex I'm capable of being on time.

After my phone was set up and propped under my pillow I laid back down. The absence of Alex in my bed made me rather uncomfortable, but it always did. For some reason sleeping next to her felt more natural then sleeping on my own, as corny as that sounds its the truth. Aside from the fact that I'm absolutely head over heals in love with my best friend she's also a comfort for me. She makes me feel important when I normally don't. She always gives me that feeling of reason. Again I know everything I think about her is corny and sappy, but that's exactly what she does to me.

"Mitchie what the fuck!" A loud voice woke me from my deep sleep. "I didn't think I'd actually have to drag you out of the house. It's six o'clock how is it even possible you slept this entire day?" Alex's voice rang through my bed room.

I rubbed my eyes and stood up slowly. I walked towards my mirror and murmured some sort of apology. How did I sleep through my alarm?

"Don't apologize to me" Alex said while watching my every mood. "Your only hurting yourself Mitch. It's unhealthy to be cooped up in your house all day like this."

"I know. I set my alarm for four, I don't know what happened." My voice was shaky. I feel as if I want to cry and I don't know why. Maybe the fact I disappointed Alex, but all I knew is tears were threatening to fall from my eyes any second.

Alex looked at me sympathetically. "Are you okay?"

I nodded but didn't say a word. My throat felt as if it was about to close and I had no excuses for myself anyway. I rubbed my eyes again as a safety precaution, at this point I didn't know if I was crying or not.

Before I could lift my head up I felt Alex's arms warp around my torso. Slowly she rubbed circles on my back and rested her chin on top of my head. "Shhh it's okay" she whispered to me like a mother would to an upset newborn.

"No I'm fine" I shook my head as I explained.

"Mitch your crying"

"I know, I know but I'm fine" I said while pushing myself away from her. I don't know why but I was almost embarrassed of myself at this moment, crying over a stupid thing like waking up late. "Seriously Alex I'm fine"

"You just haven't seemed fine in awhile." She said while stepping away to give me space.

I nodded "I know. But here let me get ready and well have a good time." I smiled showing that I wanted to do something. Deep down I wanted nothing more then to crawl in my closest and cry some more but I couldn't keep worrying Alex.

"No you don't have to get ready, lets just do something here" Alex suggested.

"Are you sure? You look ready to go out. Don't waist an outfit sitting here in my room."

"It's fine, anyway I have this..." She said while walking over to her bag she had left on the ground. I tilted my head in curiosity. "Your mom told me she was leaving to go to your aunts tonight anyway." Alex said with her back still to me. I love how my mom tells Alex her plans before she tells me.

After a few more minutes of rummaging through her bag Alex pulled out a clear bottle. I smiled. "Where'd you get a brand new bottle of vodka?" I asked as she held it up happily in the light.

"My parents had it left over from a dinner party" she said casually while shrugging her shoulders.

I nodded while making an o with my mouth.

"So what do you say?" She asked while playing with the plastic on the top of the unopened bottle.

"Let's wait till she leaves" I said while showing a toothy grin. Alex smiled back and ran over to me engulfing me in a giant hug. "Why would you think I'd say no to that?" I asked into her shoulder.

She pulled away "I don't know maybe because you've been so strange!"

"Not strange enough to pass up a drunk night with my best friend" I winked.

She giggled, "you're such a freak"

**That's it for now! Reviews would be nice! **


End file.
